Aquarium Date
by SweetToothDinosaur
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] The title just says it all. Trainer Moon and Lillie go on a date to the aquarium. Kinda. (MoonLilyShipping) (Femslash) Please R&R.


**I like this ship.**

 **All aboard S.S. MoonLily :D**

 **Please note that this takes place in my stories' universe. (Pokeani and Pokespe references are in the same world). Be careful because this may contain hints of spoilers please.**

* * *

Moon remembers her. She remembers the platinum braids of her long hair. She remembers the dainty white dress that matched her high knee-socks. Every feature of Lillie looked pale in the light. However, she would glow in the dark like a warm light.

That's what Moon liked. It was the fact that she glows like how the moon does at night.

Moon remembers that Lillie changed too. Her clothes and the style of her hair. Heck, there was even something new about the way her eyes were alive! That was when it really struck the brunette. Lillie shines even brighter than before now.

Now, it was a gentle summer morning. As soon as the sun rose, Moon immediately got out of bed and ate breakfast quickly before her mom asked her to join in on morning yoga. Obviously, she had more important things to do rather than do squats at eight in the morning. Bursting out of the house door, she made a run down the pathway and avoided Hau's house.

She knew that today was when Lillie returned from Kanto. And Moon was going to be the first to see her in 4 years. She knew that she should have called out her starter for a more pleasant shortcut, but she didn't bother to bring out her pokemon and was plummeting into a thick forest as she slid down the slope.

Moon regretted making this decision. Already, she was faceplanting at a constant rate through the thick bushes and other plant life that went on. She was just lucky to avoid encountering or disturbing wild pokemon at this hour. Soon enough, a clearing of sunlight faced the edge of the forest slope and she slide down the small cliff. She made it to the Hau'oli city in one piece and she ran across the main street. Businesses were just starting to open in the morning and it wasn't really busy.

She then gets onto the sunlit pavement and walks down the stairs to the docks. The breeze was soft and light. Sometimes it even wonders her how soft Lillie's hair was. She knew that she could carry the girl… especially because of her giant fire starter.

The boat didn't arrive early, so she was stuck waiting for it to come into sight. Wingulls flew over the mellow sky and warm, morning sunlight enveloped the island. It takes about over ten minutes to appear within sight. In result, the brunette was flailing her arms open wide and waving with a cheeky smile. Moon wanted to call Lillie's name, but she didn't know if the other girl would yell back.

Although, she did see a person with a high ponytail of thick hair. The boat then goes inland towards the dock and it safely floats to a stop. A ramp gets onto the pier and Moon stays still for a moment to see Lillie walking from the boat to the pavement. Her walk was uplifting and carried a new attitude about her. She held up her head high to admire the skies of Alola. Her gaze then turns to the dark haired trainer, who didn't speak a word.

Lillie smiles and grabs the straps of her pack, eye fixed on her. She stops walking when they're only a foot apart.

"Hey Lillie…" Moon greets. "Remember me?"

"Of course I do remember you, Moon." She answers and focused her eyes on the pier. "I would never forget you and what you've done for me."

"Thank Arceus for that, I thought that you would've too busy in Kanto." She chuckles.

"I think that you were too busy in Alola also." Lillie blinked at her and Moon started to look at herself. "Too busy to even put on some morning clothes."

"About that…" The brunette then laughs nervously at the situation. Mainly because of the pajamas she was wearing. It was an attire of rosy drawstring shorts with a litten-designed camisole and slippers included. "I was just in a rush this morning and I was… practicing! Practicing yoga!"

"You haven't really changed a bit," Lillie shakes her head at the girl. Rolling her eyes, she said, "But I guess that means you're still the same person back then."

"Hey Lillie!" Both girls then swung around to see Professor Kukui waving as he strode down the pier's path. His eyes then caught sight of Moon also. "...and Moon? What are you doing out here in your pajamas? By the way, nice slippers."

Lillie couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his last comment. But she then turned her attention to the professor. Moon rolled her eyes at both of them for pointing out her litten slippers, but she tried to pay attention to the conversation.

"Good morning, professor." Lillie said. "How have things been while I was at Kanto?"

" _How have things been going while you were in Kanto?_ I think that is the question I should be asking you!" He laughed and started to slowly walk from the pier. They followed because he obviously was going to get them a ride back to his house. He looked backed at Lillie again. "I have the loft prepared for you and don't worry about the luggage, it'll get up to my place after us."

"Wow, thank you so much." Lillie replied to him as they got into the jeep. "I hope that it isn't too early to pick me up at this time or anything. And to even carry the rest of my luggage also."

"No sweat about it," Professor Kukui said. "You should get some rest after the trip, you might have some jet lag—"

"I'm actually not going to be resting today. I slept on the boat ride." She spoke out as they began to drive on the street. "I promised to Moon that we would hang out together as soon as I got back."

"Oh really?" He said. "I guess that I shouldn't stop you from doing that. But I think you should settle down for a while before hanging out with Moon."

"I guess that I have some things I should organize in my bag anyways." Lillie replied as the wind picked up. The sides of Moon hair blew as she saw Lillie smiling. She was really glad to be back in Alola. Ocean breezes flew by as the scent of Alola became familiar to her.

"Four years, huh? So, how's your mom doing now?" Professor Kukui asked.

"It is a slow recovery, but I think that she's doing well so far." She answered, looking away. "I'm sorry that I didn't make any visits to Alola, I was trying to spend time with her during the holidays. Not to mention that, but getting my brother to Kanto wasn't easy."

"It's all good. I understand that you care about your mom's recovery." He said.

"Hey," Moon nudged the blonde. "What's important now is that you're back in Alola! Think about the awesome things that you can do do here now."

"Like what?" She blinked at her.

"Well…" The brunette was about to say something before Kukui interrupted her.

"There's a new place on the island for water pokemon of all kinds. It's actually a reserve for injured or sick pokemon, but the place is for water-type research." He explained. "Kind of like an aquarium, but they set the pokemon free afterwards. I had just given Moon free tickets to go there."

"Ah wow! That sounds really lovely!" Lillie exclaimed as Moon nodded at her.

"But first, I say that we get to my place and settle down." He suggested, and turned to Moon. "And that could give this girl some spare time to wake up."

She fumed at his comment again and Lillie lightly laughed at this. Soon enough, Kukui was driving up the road to the research drove the car to a stop and Moon quickly hopped out of the jeep. She waved and just said she could make up it to her house while Lillie settles back in her place. He only laughed at her actions and continued to get inside the research lab. Lillie followed, going up to her loft before any of Kukui's pokemon could glomp her.

Going up the ladder, she fell on the sofa couch and simply laid there for the rest of the time. She heard some people bringing in the heavy boxes of Kanto goods and other items. Before she could even fall asleep, Kukui called her name and she sat up.

"Yes?" She started to climb down the ladder. Professor Kukui was standing nearby his tank. Someone stood next to him.

"Sun heard that you just got here and wanted to drop off something." Sun looked at him for a moment before handing a small package to Lillie. He wasn't much of a speaker to her, but he was really close with Moon. Suddenly, he just left without saying anything else and the professor watched him go. "...And he just left."

Observing the wrapped package, he wrote:

"Don't open until you are about to go to the aquarium. You can thank me later. -Sun"

She shrugged at his note and slid it on top of her loft. By now, the vigoroths and machamps were done placing the boxes inside. As soon as they left, the professor allow his pokemon to attack the boxes and open them. Well, only some of the boxes that weren't labelled, "Fragile." At this, Lillie shook her head at him as he began to open a box himself too.

"This is a lot of treats you brought back!" He exclaimed, looking through the bin.

"Ah right, there was a island that grew these giant fruit and turn them into candy. Then I found out that people in Kanto crush berries too. I even got to bring back some onigiris with this red fruit inside them, packaged drinks, and new types of food from the city." She explained the content of that box.

"I'm going to have to save this for later then." He pushed the box to a corner. Walking back, he asked, "Did you meet up with Samuel Oak too?"

"I did." She beamed and continued. "I was really surprised to know that he has two grandsons also! But I didn't get to meet the other twin sadly."

"Which twin?" He laughed. "Reminds me of your brother now."

"Gary Oak, but I think he was interesting for taking on his grandfather's work." She answered. "I just didn't get to see Green Oak. They say that he's always busy."

"Well, he's definitely not letting anyone stop him from working—" A beep rang from his phone. "I'll get that."

While he went to pick up the phone, Lillie kneeled to greet the pokemon in the lab. It had been 4 years since she left and she was rather surprised that they didn't evolve.

"It feels like I never really left." She smiled and then murkrow flew down to perch on the snacks box. She gave murkrow the eye, but it just stayed put until the professor came back.

"Moon's parents just called and asked if you'd like to come over for brunch." He announced. "Of course, I said that you were going anyways, so let's get up there!"

"Really now." She puffed out her cheeks, regretting what she just said when greeting the pokemon. She went with him to his jeep and they drove up the route to get there. When they got there, Lillie came out to stretch and then waved Kukui good-bye because he had an important call back at the lab.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it. Moon's mother busted the door open as Lillie jumped back. She looks around to find the blonde standing by the door. She smiled and greeted her, "I can't believe you've been gone for… well, four years! And you didn't bother to tell anyone you were coming back today?"

"The word just didn't really spread about it. Sorry if this seems intrusive at the moment." She replied.

"No, no. You're all good, I just wasn't expecting today, so I decided to treat you to breakfast." She gestures for her to go inside and they smell of various ingredients wafted throughout the house. Moon's mom tells her to sit on the island counter of the kitchen.

During this, Lillie could see the trainer at the stove and cooking something. She looks to see that the brunette's mom was cutting up a bunch of fresh fruits and berries on the counter. The blonde didn't want to interfere with them in the kitchen, However, curiosity got the better of her and she went to see what Moon was making on the stove.

"What are you making?" She asked and the other girl jumped, holding the spatula with both hands. Seeing that the voice was Lillie, she went back to the stove as if that didn't happen.

"Pancakes." Moon said and her mom started to call her out.

"Coconut milk pancakes, sweetie! And with your favorite berries too!" She explained while her daughter flipped the pancake. "Oh yeah, what type of berries do you want with yours? Or fruits?"

"I'll take the raspberries. If you have any." Lillie answered as she returned to the table. She wondered why Hau wasn't here yet. She knew that Moon's parents would've invited him as well. She looked up at her and then proceeded to ask on his whereabouts.

"He said that his schedule was filled up today, but I don't think he knew about your arrival today." She answered and Lillie nodded. After waiting for a couple of minutes, Moon brought in plates of pancake stacks to the table as her mother was carrying small bowls of various cut-up fruits and berries.

Moon decided to eat her pancakes down right away as Lillie slowly ate her stack of pancakes. She decided to chat with the trainer's mom and described how it was like in Kanto. She sometimes would chime in or get carried away with Lillie's descriptions of Kanto, recalling how was like when she lived there.

Finished with the pancake breakfast, Moon was allowed to take off with Lillie. Her mother was okay with staying to do the clean up. Running outside in the sunlight, Moon stopped at the edge of the sloped cliff.

"Hey, a new place just open down in Hau'oli city. They serve these really cool things called mochi." She said in a upbeat voice. "I say that we go there first!"

"Sounds good." Lillie nodded. "What's mochi?"

"They are like pre-scooped ice cream balls wrapped in a rice paste or something. Trust me, you have to try one." A pokeball was now in her hands. "Cookies loves to eat them so much."

"I guess that means we should start walking down there, then." Lillie started to walk ahead of Moon down the main path.

"I don't think so." Moon grinned as she tossed her pokeball in the air. "I know a shortcut.."

"What do you mean—" The blonde was then lifted into the air by a large feline pokemon. Her eyes then widen at the trainer who grinned from cheek to cheek. "What are you doing."

"Trust me." She smirked as her incineroar jumped off the cliff and into the darkness of trees below them. Moon laughed at the top of her lungs as Lillie grabbed ahold of her pokemon for dear life. In no time, they were at the edge of the city and Moon called back her evolved starter.

"...Was that really necessary?" Lillie whispered and the other girl nodded promptly.

"Sorry about that surprise, but I didn't want you crash into a bunch of bushes back there." She laughs nervously and then takes Lillie's wrist. "C'mon we're at Hau'oli! We should get moving."

"I suppose so, but to get onto an incineroar is different from petting a charizard." Lillie sighs and let Moon drag her to wherever they were headed to.

"What?! You didn't even get on a charizard back in Kanto?!" She questions this loudly as they were running down the streets.

"I didn't want to fly away with a charizard, that's why." Lillie huffed.

Moon slows down their pace as they got closer. By the time they were at the shop, she rolled her eyes at the ponytail girl saying that she missed out on an amazing opportunity.

The girl with dark hair then holds the door open for Lillie and they go inside. There, the air conditioning was turned on and a small crowd of people were already there. They had to patiently wait in line before they could get some. Instantly, a menu of flavours were on the board.

"I don't know about any of these flavours." Lillie hummed to herself. "I would like to have some taro ice cream, though."

"Fine, I might as well order a random one for you." Moon shrugged. "Cookies likes to eat the sakura mochi or the ones with cookies and strawberries in it."

When they got to the register, Moon ordered for them and asked for a bagful of sakura mochi and a small tray of different flavours for them. As well as taro ice cream for Lillie… Which was a giant double scoop that she had to eat before it melted in the high noon sun.

They talked for most of the time under the umbrella tables. Cookies ate the bagful of mochi ice cream Moon bought and she tried to help Lillie eat her ice cream. That failed because Lillie didn't want her favourite flavour to be taken away. Sometimes, Moon wondered if her incineroar was laughing at her. That is, if Cookies wasn't so serious-looking the time.

"Oh yeah," Lillie said, and asked, "why did you name him 'Cookies' when you first got litten?"

"I guess it was because of how he was a fire-type and it reminded me of lava cookies." She explained as she petted the pokemon's fur. "He liked to steal my lava cookies, so I just caught on with the name."

"That's cute." Lillie commented and Moon blinked at her. Did she just say 'cute,' to her?

She shook her head and focused on the tray of sliced mochi in front of her. She grabbed the toothpicks on one of them and held it out for the other girl to try. Lillie took the whole thing in her mouth before covering her lips.

"Cold, huh?" Moon laughed at her facial expression. "Don't worry, you get use to chewing the ice cream after eating them for awhile."

After eating at the ice cream shop, they walked on the beachfront for the rest of the afternoon. Evening began to set as the sun went down. By sunset, they were now walking to the research lab where Lillie could get ready to prepare for going to the aquarium.

Moon was now by herself as she walked up the road to her house. As soon as she opened the door, she saw that her mom was busy cleaning around the house and didn't clean the mess from the counter. Her mom was just stating that she only fell asleep and now Moon was stuck with cleaning up.

In the middle of helping her mom, she gasped and ran to her room. A pile of dirty laundry sat in the hamper. Without wasting a moment, she ran to the laundry room and shoved her clothes into the washing machine.

"Ugh, this means that I'm going be late!" She kicked the basket out from the room.

"Moon, what did I tell you about taking the basket from meowth?" Her mom shouted in the distance and she groaned.

 _ **O~O**_

Lillie climbed up to her loft. Suddenly, she tripped and fell on her sofa bed as a cushion. Getting up from her crash-land, she observed what was behind her and saw the unopened packaged Sun delivered. Observing it, the package was at fault for her trip. In her defense, she didn't see it.

Then she had remembered the note from before and started to open the brown wrapping. There was a white box inside that held whatever the package's weight was. Lifting up the box's lid, she saw that it was a lavender dress. It had a heart-shaped buckle and it loosely draped.

Remembering about going to the pokemon aquarium, she smiled and walked up to the corners of her loft. Kukui seemed to have installed curtains as walls for privacy and she decided to thank him later.

Soon enough, she changed into the new dress. Loosened up the ponytail she had. After that, she climbed down the ladder to meet with the professor.

"I see that you're getting all fancy for tonight." He commented and swung the door open. "I'm sure that Moon will get a ride with her mom down there, so let's go."

Nodding, she went to the jeep and the started driving down to the water-type research center. When they arrived, the professor had given her ticket and was off. Mostly because of how someone spotted him and insisted that he checked the pokemon there.

Lillie went in and decided to explore for herself. She wondered why Moon wasn't there yet, but she was rather okay with it. She went to presentations and the upper floors of the aquarium. Sometimes watching the night shows for nocturnal water-types and going outside for certain ones.

Although, she got a bit tired of it. She walked down the stairs slowly because she knew that she promised Moon that they would be sharing moments like these. However, she didn't see Moon at the entrance or anywhere.

As much as she wanted to contact her, she just got to Alola and would need to get her number again.

She sighs as she walked to the deeper basement level. The room would glow like a blacklight. The wall of glass glowed with a strong color of cyan against the black tiles and walls. On the other side of the wall was supposed to be a variety of pokemon in the underwater world. However, they must have been asleep because none of the pokemon were playing.

She listened to the soft padding of her own footsteps as she stared at the tank. She regretted not going down the basement first. But she was rather okay with seeing the pokemon sleep peacefully here.

The tapping of footsteps came from the opposite direction and she started walk away because it may have been a custodian. However, it grew louder and faster enough for Lillie to turn around.

She twirls to see Moon staring at her with lost eyes. She noticed what the trainer had worn. A loose black tank top with a haban berry logo and a pair of saggy cargo shorts. Of course, the girl had also kept on her red beanie that stood out from the blue lighting.

Her eyes contrasted against the blue colour too. They were a bright brown, almost amber. They stared at Lillie and her lime green ones did the same.

Silence had now befallen between them.

"Wow…" Moon breathed, breaking the ice. Her eyes then scanned Lillie's appearance. ANd then the blonde girl as a whole figure. "...You look so unbelievable right now."

"Thank you," Lillie tried to distract herself from Moon. But there was nothing that could take her eyes off of the trainer she met four years ago. It was just something about her eyes…

"Right," She put both hands in her pocket. "Sorry that, you know, I was late. I didn't mean to make you wait."

"Okay then…" Lillie blinked at the dark haired girl. Closing her eyes from Moon, she thought to herself.

Lillie remembered her. She remembers the flimsy strands of her shoulder-length hair blowing in the wind. She remembers the golden brown eyes that reflected the light, even in the moonlight Every feature of Moon looked sad the night that she left. However, she would just smile and wave good-bye.

The look in her eyes were sad. But she didn't smile this time.

"I understand that you must have gotten caught up with something." Lillie walks over to Moon. "I accept this apology."

Hearing this, a Moon tried to crack a casual smile. However, she just gave an awkwardly large one. Lillie laughed at her for trying to keep her cool. After this, they turned to face the aquarium glass.

"Hey Lillie." Moon started to say. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought that she saw a burst of bubbles.

"Yes?" She replied,

"I wanted to tell you something before you left." The brunette had whispered.

"What was it?" Lillie questioned and she looked at the tank closely.

"I like you." Moon softly intertwined her hand with Lillie's as they watch a pair of luvdiscs appear in the tank.

* * *

 **It has been awhile since I wrote a Pokemon centric story. I don't really need any criticism for this story because I just wanted get back to my writing gears.**

 **You can just find Lillie's dress on my tumblr under the "Fanfiction Things" tag.**

 **OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
